It is, of course, generally known to use a gear motor assembly, including a compact gear box containing a motor, such as a direct current (DC) motor to drive a gear train assembly, in both residential and commercial appliances. Some of these appliances include ice making and dispensing machines, laundry machines, dishwashing machines, vending machines and valve actuator machines. Because of the small space generally associated with these appliances, the size and configuration of the gear motor assembly is important; however, there still needs to be sufficient space within the gear box housing to accommodate the gear train assembly, with its multiple gears, as well as the source of power. Additionally, ease in manufacturing gear motor assemblies without the need to use screws or other fasteners that are prone to loosening during use is another desired feature of the present assembly.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved compact gear motor assembly. Specifically, a need exists for improved gear motor assembly that provides a compact arrangement useful in a variety of appliances having limited interior space, while offering ease of manufacturing and options for gear train assembly configurations.
Further, a need exists for an improved compact gear motor assembly having a dual compartment housing for accommodating gear train assembly configurations separate from control boards, including printed circuit boards.
Moreover, a need exists for an improved compact gear motor assembly having a dual compartment housing, wherein a separate compartment is spacious to accommodate options of simple to complex circuitry.
A need further exists for an improved compact gear motor assembly having a dual compartment housing, wherein the compartments include a plurality of interior partition walls and/or ribs to secure the components within the housing without the need for screws or other fasteners, which can otherwise loosen during operation.